


grips me all, greener than grass

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslashficlets Sappho Prompt Table Challenge [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Confidence, Daredevil Post-Season/Series 01, F/F, Infidelity, Lust, POV Marci Stahl, Pre-Jessica Jones Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: The thing is, Marci is simply used to getting what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW FemslashFiclets Sappho Drabble Cycle prompt: [He seems to me equal to gods that man](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1396.html).

The thing is, Marci is simply used to getting what she wants.

Has she _always_ gotten what she wants? No. She’s lost a case here and there, and in high school, that asshole Kasey Cordero swiped her prom date right out from under her, but for the most part, Marci knows exactly how to twist and pinch and turn things to come out in her favor.

“Don’t hang up yet, honey,” she purrs into the phone, and glances across the table where Foggy and Matt are poring over a stack of files. They both pretend not to hear Marci, but she knows they’re listening and can’t seem to care.

“ _That’s not appropriate_ ,” Pam says, but her voice wavers slightly, a hint of emotion creeping into her clipped tone. That was always her downfall, this one—an emotional creature. Marci can’t fathom what she sees in a shark like Jeri Hogarth.

“Oh, come on,” Marci pouts, resting her elbow on the table. “We’ve taken care of business. My firm’s info on the Carter case will be sitting in Hogarth’s office by this afternoon, and everything’s all fine and dandy. So why can’t we talk a little bit, Pamela?”

“ _You know why we can’t talk_ ,” Pam says, voice soft, but Marci knows she’s got her—hook, line, and sinker.

Marci knows that Pam _isn’t_ used to getting what she wants. She’s gorgeous, young, and smart, yet she’s playing secretary to a powerful, married woman who wants to get eaten out on the down-low without any of the commitment women like Pam crave. Marci is ready and willing to give her all of that and more.

She remembers the first day she saw Pam, actually, sitting outside that nasty bar Foggy prefers, waiting for him to gather some valuable case info from a broody chick named Jones. She’s trying not to get picked up when she hears the low din of an argument on the corner. A tall brunette woman is practically _scolding_ a pretty blonde, a hand placed condescendingly on her shoulder, while the blonde girl cries.

Marci can’t stand to see girls cry, because then she has to _comfort_ them. She’s not bad at it, but she can tell that this woman is off limits by the way her girlfriend is speaking to her. Marci tries to ignore it, but it sticks with her, long after the women slump into a cab.

It only took a little subtle questioning and two phone calls to put a name to a face.

“I could be so good for you,” Marci says, voice as casual as if she was consulting a paralegal or ordering takeout. “We could be hot. We could be _good_ , Pam, if you’d just let me take you out.”

She’s got a lot more where that came from—that yearning, burning type of talk, the stuff that comes _before_ the dirty talk, the sweetness layered with sin.

Pam sighs, the phone crackling with her breath. “ _Call back tomorrow. Quarter to noon_.” She hangs up, but Marci grins. Hogarth always takes her lunch at 11:45.

“You’re something else,” Foggy says, shaking his head, but he’s smiling underneath it all. Foggy’s not evil like her, but he appreciates a good play when he sees one.

Matt, however, just purses his lips. “Be careful,” he says. “If there’s anyone I don’t want to mess with, it’s Jeri Hogarth.”

“I’m not messing with _her_ ,” Marci says, rolling her eyes and setting an alarm for the next day in her schedule. She has some wheeling and dealing to do, and she’s not going to be satisfied until Pam is in her arms and in her bed, right where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the prompt poem by Sappho.


End file.
